Inappropriate Dinner Conversation
by girleater
Summary: Ella humiliates Hattie at a very formal dinner party. -femslash- -Hattie/Ella-
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine. _

_Inappropriate Dinner Conversation_

I was desolate--both Mama _and _Sir Peter were out, enjoying being newlyweds before Sir Peter has to leave, I'm sure. Nonetheless, Mama_ must _have predicted my desolation, as she organized a _very noble _dinner party for me to host. Of course, I was thrilled; I always fancied myself a good hostess, and tonight would surely be the night for me to shine. And I would _not _allow _Ella _to ruin it for me; Sir Peter had _insisted _that she attend; despite Mama's most vehement protests. I was on Mama's side, of course; why should _she _attend such a crucial, _formal _dinner party? It was taking place in _our _manor, was it not?

Stepfamily be damned.

Regardless, Mama had _told me and told me _that I was to be on my best behavior when it came to Ella; and not to order her about incessantly. She might as well have forbid me from feeling any joy.

Ugh, no matter, I shall persevere.

We all gathered around the dinner table at _exactly _six o'clock, and the nobility that surrounded me was almost suffocating. _Almost_. I was mostly thrilled; there was a duchess, a duke, a dame, a lady, a sir, and a count, if my right-off guesses were correct. And I always assumed my guesses to be. After all, I was rarely ever wrong.

Ella sat next to me, rather _close _to me, I might add, and she was clad in that _dreadful _green frock that she wore at her mother's funeral. _Really_. There was a delightful buzz of conversation as soon as everyone was seated; however, Ella seemed unusually silent. She was always the quite one, but surely she spoke up during social gatherings? _Surely_. Mandy was bustling through the kitchen doors a moment later, laden with plates. I paid no attention, however, I was much to occupied with Ella; who was fiddling with her fork and smirking.

_What, _pray tell, is so amusing about a _fork_?

She ignored her food, preferring, apparently, to glance at me from the corner of her eye, and then turn her gaze on the staggering nobility in front of her.

_Honestly, what_?

I was so absorbed in staring at my infuriating stepsister that I was oblivious to someone calling my name.

"Hattie, would you kindly stop staring at me, and answer the duchess who is speaking to you?"

I snapped to attention; _honestly_! Her tone was scathingly snobbish; not all appropriate for someone of _her lowly rank_……I was livid, but nevertheless, I looked up, smiling brightly, and saying; "Yes, duchess?"

It was the Duchess of Jenn who had spoken to me; a distant relative of Blossom, or so I was told. Blossom had a tendency of making up various relations with various groups of nobility. _This _woman was apparently Blossom's _cousin _or _aunt _or something ridiculous and untrue like that.

"Oh, Hattie, dear, have you heard about Wolleck? It's _dreadful_, his manor caught fire last week. Oh, Blossom is in such a state, the dear. Have you spoken to her?"

No, I hadn't. Blossom was not one to associate with when she was depressed. It was a nightmare, and one that I did not care to have to deal with. But that would be _very _rude of me to say, so I simply smiled, and said; "No, I'm afraid Blossom hasn't paid me any visits, nor has she sent me any letters."

Beside me, Ella did a very poor job of stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, how unfortunate…..she always speaks so highly of you, Hattie." Oh, _does _she, now?

At this, I felt Ella's hand brush against my knee. I jumped, and the duchess (along with the rest of the table) stared at me like I had claimed the existence of unicorns. I was flabbergasted; _what _was she doing?

"Hattie, dear, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, duchess, yes, I'm just fine. Now, please, what was it that you were saying?"

The duchess shrugged, and smiled contentedly.

"Oh, well, you know, Blossom thinks you're such a _wonderful _friend. You come from such a nice family…."

Oh! Ella's hand slid up my thighs, coming to rest an inch away from…._Ella_!

I shuddered, but the duchess continued, going through my family tree.

"A count, a duchess, a dame; several dames, dear…" Really? Exactly how many--_oh, god…_

Her fingers pressed against me; _Ella! Stop this! This is a DINNER OF NOBILITY! _

"And there was a _queen_, too, I believe," the duchess informed me. A _queen_? Really? Oh, I just _knew _that I was meant to be--

_Ah! _

Her fingers had slid inside my knickers; _ELLA! _

She rubbed gently, and I saw her smirk, fiddling with her fork with her free h-hand--_OH! _

I gasped; sucking in a sharp gust of air that was noisy and inappropriate.

"Hattie? Dear?" The duchess and the count and even the _sir _was looking at me with immense concern.

"Y-yes, d-duchess….I--just--_a queen_!"

Her fingers were pressing against and rubbing the bundle of nerves between my thighs--_oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, oh. My. GOD. _

"Yes! I know! Your mother says that your ambitions to become queen are not far-fetched in the slightest…"

Two of her fingers suddenly slid inside of me.

"_Oh, Frell---_!" The words fell from my lips in a strangled, half-screamed whisper.

The duchess looked more concerned than ever.

"Dear?"

"Oh, ahem. It's--I'll--r-rule Frell…someday…" The duchess beamed.

I gripped the sides of my chair, struggling to keep my breathing at an appropriate rhythm.

Her fingers slipped in and out of me easily; _why _was this _exciting _me? I should have been appalled! But I wasn't, apparently.

"Oh, Hattie, I daresay, Wolleck wanted me to ask you; what would your mother think of having him over for dinner come next week? He's in such a right state…"

Dinner? With Wolleck? Well, I don't see why not--_ah-ha! _

Ella's fingers thrusted into me hard; curling and stretching and--

"_Oh, JESUS! AH!_" I spasmed; and muscles contracted and Ella grinned and the duchess looked oh-so concerned….

"Hattie?" She eyed me curiously; I was panting, and Ella was wiping her fingers on my knickers.

"Oh, _my_! I forgot! Mama needed me to--oh, Ella you _must come with me_. Excuse us."

A/N: Yay! Shameless PWP! Thank you, Blaze! The next chapter will be up….tomorrow, sometime? Today, maybe? Reviews, reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine. _

_A/N: The final part in this--this part is in Ella's P.O.V. _

Hattie kept a firm grip on my wrist as she dragged me up the spiral staircase. Her nails were digging into my flesh, and I wanted to pull away and slap her, but I thought better of it; I had already crossed the line in my effort to humiliate her. Sure, I had succeeded, but who knows _what _she was going to do to make me pay in return? Whatever it was, I had a very bad feeling.

We reached her bedroom, and she opened it, pushing me inside, and closing (and presumably locking) the door.

"Sit on the bed," she ordered, and her voice was both malicious and excited, beyond anything I had heard before. I obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed, crossing my legs and leaning back. She seemed to deliberate for a moment, biting her bottom lip and staring at me expectantly.

"Do you know how you have embarrassed me?" She said, her voice shaking.

"What? All I did was--"

"_You don't have to say it_!"

"No one noticed, Hattie. Now, may I go?"

"_No_!" She practically shrieked. Her eyes were alight with anticipation, and for the first time, I regretted getting back at her. Perhaps I went too far? Well, fine, fucking her under the table may have been crossing the line, but it was _oh-so satisfying _to watch her crumble with pleasure in front of such esteemed nobility, during dinner, no less.

"Hattie--"

"Sssh!" She hissed, waving a finger at me for emphasis. "Lay down on the bed, Ella-dear," her voice was barely a whisper, and I had to strain my hearing to catch the command. I let myself fall back, and closed my eyes, anticipating the worst.

Suddenly, I felt her on top of me; straddling my hips, her face only an inch away from mine.

"_What are you doing_?" I hissed, staring into her blue eyes, which were glittering still with excitement.

"Why, I'm merely reciprocating, Ella-dear!" And with that, she kissed me, her lips crushing against mine with such force that it hurt. A part of me liked the savagery; the urgency behind her kiss. I knew I should have been appalled, and I should have pushed her away, but there were a lot of things that I _shouldn't _have done, and I did them anyway. So I kissed her back, my mouth just as hungry (and slightly clumsy) as hers. My mouth fell open, and her tongue slipped inside, pressing against mine. Waves of heat rushed through me, and I understood how she had felt during dinner.

Her lips left mine, and trailed very hot kisses down my jaw line, down my neck, until she reached my breasts. She stopped, and looked up at me, her face red and her eyes wild with arousal.

"Take off your dress," she commanded breathless, sliding off me, and watching, panting slightly as I pulled the garment over my head. I tossed it aside, and it landed somewhere in the depths of the room. A chill washed over me, and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Lay down," she commanded again, and I did so, not wanting to struggle against the curse. Honestly, I had no idea if I wanted her; my stunt at dinner was simply a ploy to humiliate her, so I didn't expect any sort of reciprocation.

And yet she was beside me, pulling my knickers down my hips.

I sucked in a breath; she ran a hand over my breasts, and I shuddered, excited, though I hated to admit it.

"You see, because of you, I had to leave the table without dessert," she said, her voice silky--still nasally--but yet _very _silky. I was unable to come up with a snaky retort. Instead, I gasped and closed my eyes and she made me spread my legs. In an instant, I felt her head between my thighs, hands reaching up to hold mine. I was panting now; barely able to take in a steady breath. Her breath was hot; and there was a very painful ache between my thighs, and I knew that only _she _could give me what I so desperately needed.

"…and since I haven't had dessert, Ella, I suppose _this_ will have to do."

Her lips pressed against me, and I moaned; unable to bite back the tell-tale noises that were begging to burst from my lips. Her tongue was suddenly tracing the bundle of nerves between my thighs--and I lost all self-control from at that point.

And then she _bit _at it; softly, and there was too much pleasure for me to feel any pain. I arched my back, bucking my hips into her face. I felt fantastic and just fucking wonderful, and I wanted release and I wanted her to taste me and---

"Hattie, dear? Are you and Ella alright?"

It was the _duchess_!

Hattie jumped, and pulled away, sitting up, she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes, duchess! We're fine!" As she spoke, she slid her hand between my thighs, her fingers rubbing against my entrance softly. I bit my lip to suppress a moan.

"What ever did you forget to do?"

Hattie slipped two fingers inside of me; curling them and pumping them in and out of me quickly; easily, all thanks to my arousal.

"Oh, it was nothing; I swear, I am _ever-so _forgetful--" she inserted a third finger, and there was pain; a slight ache and a burn, but it evaporated quickly enough. I was close…and I wondered if I would be able to control myself with the duchess just outside the door.

"--you see, Mama has asked me to have Ella sign a letter for Blossom--since she's been _so terribly _desolate." She thrusted her fingers inside of me _hard_…it took every ounce of my will-power to keep from crying out.

"Oh, that's so nice of you! Blossom, the dear, she'll appreciate that. I didn't know her and Ella were friends!"

Hattie's fingers curled again; and her thumb rubbed against my clit--sending sharp and hot waves of pleasure over me that I didn't think would go unverbalized--

"OH! ELLA! OH, NO! YOU'VE SPILLED THE INK!" Hattie shouted; and her shout managed to cover up my moan of pleasure. And I thought she wasn't imaginative…

"The ink? Hattie, dear--"

"Oh, duchess! Ella has spilt ink on the letter…oh, this will never do!" Her fingers thrusted again--curled again--stretched--curled---_fucking god…_

I spasmed; my muscles tensing, and I tightened around her fingers; and she smirked wickedly, and withdrew her fingers, wiping them on my inner thighs.

"Duchess, I shall correct the letter, and we shall send it out to you!" And with that, Hattie fell back on the bed beside me, and kissed me again.

"Don't ever deny me dessert again," she said.


End file.
